Drenched Bedsheets
by Yeahwhocares
Summary: Just read and you'll see! Says "T" but you've been warned! This. Is. A. DELICIOUSLY SOUR LEMON! Wanna know more? Read more?...It's written by my good friend Rockerchick08! Check out her other "Chronnie's" if she's inspired an interest in you! Enjoy!


**Sadly this will be the last Chronnie I write for a while. :( I'm not actually supposed to be writing fanfiction for the rest of the summer. :( But I was sick, and decided to indulge in what makes me happiest!...But now I'm feeling better, so it's time to say goodbye once more. I bid you farewell with this Chronnie. Hopefully you like it! Thanks for the wonderful journey!**

**This is dedicated to my AMAZING friend _Yeahwhocares_ for posting my story on her profile! Girl you're INCREDIBLE! But if you hadn't practically BEGGED I NEVER would've allowed this! Still feeling HORRIBLE about it! Gonna feel extremely bad if this puts your account in jeopardy! :( Love you! Thank her as well guys! ;) She's wonderful.**

**Drenched Bedsheets**

"_Chrisss_...oh my...**fuck!**"

A moan, a hiccuped gasp, and a swear later, Bonnie was oozing wildly once more...sweat glistening brightly across her forehead, and all over her body...head lulling aimlessly from side to side...and thighs convulsing irrevocably with every single gush of liquid she emitted.

She was damn near hysteric, could barely see straight, and was sure there were birds currently circling her head...or stars...one of the two, or both! He was destroying her. In the most delicious, most pleasurable, most _erotic_ way she'd ever experienced.

"_**I never get tired of hearing you moan my name, Bonnie."**_ the hunter's voice reaches the teen with deep, hoarse, shattering ferocity, that causes her fists to tighten around her purple bedsheets, and her teeth to bite impossibly into her bottom lip, as his firm right hand slowly pushes up her stomach.

Her glazed, green eyes meet his blue-gray just as he squeezes onto her naked right breast, drawing a hasty hiss and a long moan from her swollen lips.

"_**I'm gonna fuck you now. So deeply you won't know where you are."**_

She already didn't know where she was. He'd done everything to her...licked, fucked, fingered, fondled...at direct eye level with her jewel, watching as she came historically. She could barely remember her _name._ It was like he was possessed. Insatiable. His lips, tongue, and hands never left her. And he never had enough.

All Bonnie can manage is a whimper to the promising statement.

A whimper that has Chris chuckling lowly as he tortuously massages her breast, pulling titillatingly at her erect nipple, as he slowly moves up her body. _What was wrong with him? He was nearly demented. She swore._

He kisses her mouth almost punishingly, once he's finally hovering over her body again, gliding one hand down her cheek, as the other positions himself at her dripping entrance.

She honestly wonders for a moment if he will fit. She's so full of cum right now, his liquids still squeezing out of her, currently sliding down her thighs, and pooling into her bedsheets.

Apparently Chris doesn't even consider the issue however, as he hammers powerfully into her the next instant, filling her with an overwhelming capacity she's never before experienced in her _life. _She nearly comes fingers grasping fruitlessly at his muscular chest, before finally coming to wrap desperately around his biceps, as he moves painfully slow inside of her, grunting as he moves back, back, and further back, nearly all the way out of her, before he comes crashing commandingly deep once more, ricocheting the bed with the force of his titillatingly movements, blue eyes burning into hers all the while.

"_**I saw you. Riding on that jock's back. Laughing...Flirting." **_he rasps suddenly in the middle of one particularly obliterating thrust, biting each word out with disdain and hate as he smashes into her, growling slightly. And all of a sudden, everything makes sense...

Before Bonnie can say anything, his lips are pressed to hers once more, teeth biting, and tongue plunging wildly as he kisses her furiously, nearly suffocating her with the rash actions.

"_**He wants you...He'll never have you."**_ the hunter's thrusts begin to quicken, as his strong hands sprint over her body, possessively burning every inch of her flesh he can reach.

Bonnie moans and tries to speak, but Chris rams deeper into her, mouth locking onto her pulse point to suck hard and _long_, as she begins to claw desperately at his back, at the ferocity of it all.

"_You're mine."_ he suddenly whispers against her skin, as her eyes clench tightly and fill with colors, while she nearly spasms dangerously at the omnipotent orgasm tearing through her, violently rocking her body, and blazing liquid out of her .

He seems to detonate at the same time, eyes bulging and watering slightly as he jolts staggeringly and epically empties his potent load inside of her.

Bonnie can barely keep her eyes open when he later carries her into the guest bedroom (upon her request) to sleep. But somehow she manages to finally speak, before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

"Baby?"

She says it so quietly, _she_ barely hears. But his keen hunter ears easily pick it up.

"Yes?" Chris briefly pauses the caressing and appreciation of one of his (many) hicky marks on the witch's supple body, to kiss her curls and glance down at her exhausted face.

"Danny is gay."

…

"Oh."

**END**

**Author's Note: I quite enjoyed writing this one! And it's one I actually feel proud of! Despite the raunchy content! ;) Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading as well! Please review! And be sure to check out my other Chronnie stories! Till next time! ;)**


End file.
